Memories Last Forever
by RajVi Fan 123
Summary: Can't summarise...the Title itself is the summary...A B'day gift to my Isha Di on her 16th B'day...The couples included are RajVi, DaReya and... (won't reveal the third one now...peep in to know more)


**A/N \- hello ppl...how r u all doin' ? Well it is my Isha di's B'day on 12th June. I know, I'm posting it a little early actually I'm going to Kerala for spending my Summer Vacations. Don't worry I'll come back on 18th and RajVi, I'll try to update it ASAP.**

 ** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU_  
**

 ** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU_**

 ** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ISHU DI..._**

 ** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU...(in advance)_**

 **Happy 16th B'day di...It's a small gift from your Chhotu...hope you like it...though I'm not a professional writer but you please give it a try and lemme know... :)..may this B'Day of yours be the best one! I wish ki aapko sab kuch mile is duniya mein :)...And di, I really love you...aap meri zindagi mein aayi...and mujhe bohot achha laga...aapko pata h? maine is OS ko likhne se pehle 'Forever Urs' read kiya jo aapne mere liye mere B'Day pe gift kiya tha...nd I guess ab tak use 20 times padh chuki hu...and jab bhi padhti hu humesha mere lips pe ek alag si hi smile aati h...I seriously can't describe it in my words...**

 **Lovely RajVi Fans, Aaplog bhi read kijiye 'Forever Urs' by 'kv's lover sunshine dareya'. I'm cent per cent sure...aaplogo ko bohot maza aayega :)**

 **Now, enough of my bakwaas...let's start reading this OS**

 **_HAPPY READING EVERYONE!_**

* * *

 **~Memories Lasts Forever~**

 **DaReya Home**

 **(2:00 PM)**

 **Shreya-** Dayaaaa...chaliye...phone rakhiye aur khana khalijiye...

 **Daya-** Haan babyyy aayaaaa...bas ek second...

 **Shreya-** No Daya...please...jaldi ayiye...aapka ek second matlab pura aadha ghanta hota h...and maine khana laga diya h already.

 **Daya-** Haan aaya baby

 **And Daya came and sat on the dining table and Shreya asked-**

 **Shreya-** Daya, kisko try kar rahe ho?

 **Daya-** kuch nhi...bas Purvi ko try karraha hu tabse...but phone hi nhi utha rahi yeh ladki... **(NOTE- Here Purvi-Daya are siblings)**

 **Shreya-** busy hogi na apne hubby ke sath **(she winked at him)** chaliye ab khanaa kha lijiye jaldi jaldi...

 **...**

 **RajVi Home**

 **(same time)**

 **The house is messed up and all the things are lying on the ground. In the scene we can see an irritated woman who is being kissed by her hubby-**

 **Woman- Rajat** plzzz...leave me and give me my phone back...pata nhi kitne missed calls aaye honge.

 **Rajat-** Kya **Purvi**! humari shaadi huye bas do hafte huye h and itne kam time mein hi itna badlav?

 **Purvi-** Rajjuuu...pleash na shona

 **Rajat (While giving an angry glare)-** Tumhe kitne baar bolna padega ki mujhe yeh Rajjuuu (imitating her) naam nhi pasand !

 **Purvi-** Aww...ok ok darling...won't call you Rajju...you are my handsome Rajat...okay?

 **Rajat** **(With an attitude)** **-** Hmm...that's better.

 **Purvi (smiling) -** Hmm...toh issi baat pe mujhe chodiye and mera phone wapas kijiye?

 **Rajat(sad face)-** Theek h par ek shart h...

 **Purvi (raising her left eyebrow)-** kaisi shart?

 **In return, Rajat just pointed towards his left cheek. Purvi smiled coyly and blushed slightly. Rajat smiled. Purvi made her lips go a little closer to his cheek. Slowly and slowly they moved closer. Rajat closed his eyes to feel her. They were only inches apart when Purvi fled away. Yes guys you read it correct. Our Purvi fled away and here our Rajat is still in shock about what happened? Before moving out of the room, Purvi gave a sweet smile and Rajat gave 'I'll see you later' _wala_ glare. Purvi switched on her cell and saw three missed calls from her bro- Daya. She called him up.**

"Hello" **Daya said.**

"Hi bhaiya" **Purvi replied**

"Chalo atleast meri behen free toh hui mujhse baat karne ke liye."

"..."

"Ab khare khare sharmane se kaam nhi chalne wala."

 **Purvi smiled sheepishly at his comment.**

"Arre bhaiya aap...matlab kuch bhi!"

"Kya kuch bhi?"

"Bhaiyaaaaa"

"Achha achha okay...waise aaj main chhata hu ki tum aur Rajat mere ghar aao dinner pe."

"Kyu bhaiya koi khaas wajah h kya?"

"Haanjee"

"Waahjee...but kya h woh wajah?"

"Guess guess guess sissy"

"Umm..."

"socho socho"

"kahi aapki college bestie ***** ka b'day toh nhi?"

"Haha...ekdum sahiiii! We'll meet after 3 years!... by the way I wonder ki tujhe abhi tak woh yaad kaise h?"

"kaise nhi hogi..." **-_-**

"ohh haan...I remember...usne tujhe ekbaar chair se giraya tha na?" **XD**

"Bhaiya please" **:/**

"Achha ok ok...lekin ab woh tang nhi karegi cz now she has turned mature."

"Whaaaat? Mature?"

"Yess! Now she has a boyfriend also!"

"Whaaaat? Bhaiya! Aap na ek ke baad ek shock mat do mujhe!"

"Com'on sistah... I'm not joking...and uski shaadi bhi hone waali h"

"Kyaaa?"

"Haaaaaaaannnnnn"

"Hmm... **(Pause)**..achha bhaiya...bbye...see you tonight."

"Yep bbyee sis."

"Bhaiya? bhaiya? ek minute ek minute..."

"Kya hua?"

"******* bhi arahi h na?"

"Arre haan baba woh bhi arahi h."

"okay...ab pakka wala bye"

"Okay...love you chhotti..see ya tonight"

"Hmm"

 ***Call Ende** **d***

 **Purvi kept her phone aside and smiled. Suddenly a pair of hands came upon her shoulder and she flinched in horror but got relaxed to see Rajat.**

 **Rajat-** Meri kiss kaha h?

 **Purvi-** Kya?

 **Rajat-** Meri kiss **(He replied)**

 **Purvi-** Woh ... **(But he didn't allow her to speak further...he blocked his lips with hers...He was sucking her upper part of the lips...she didn't respond as she's still in shock...Rajat's left hand was on her right cheek and the other one on her back...Purvi's right hand started to roam on his hair and other one was placed on his shoulder...Now she also responds him with full lust n love...they broke apart after few seconds...They have a cute eyelock...)**

 _ **Zindagi ne ki hai kaisi saazishein**_  
 _ **Poori hui dil ki wo farmaishein**_  
 _ **Maangi duaa ek tujh tak jaa pahunchi**_  
 _ **Parvardigara, parvardigara**_  
 _ **Kaisi suni tune meri khamoshi**_  
 _ **O parvardigara**_

 _ **Ye fitoor mera laaya mujhko hai tere kareeb**_  
 _ **Ye fitoor mera rehmat teri**_  
 _ **Ye fitoor mera maine badla re mera naseeb**_  
 _ **Ye fitoor mera chaahat teri**_  
 _ **O parvardigara, parvardigara**_

 **(Parvardigara means God)**

 **Purvi looks down in shyness. Rajat looks at her with a cute smile.**

 **Rajat (he said while moaning)-** Purvi?

 **Purvi's heart skipped a beat. She looked up at him. He continued-**

 **Rajat-** Ek coffee milegi?

 **Purvi looks at him with broad eyes and mouth open.**

 **Rajat (turning a bit naughty)-** Tumhe kya laga?

 **Purvi blushed and hit him on his chest lightly and ran off to kitchen.**

 **...**

 **Somewhere in a big bungalow (Around 3:30PM)...**

 **There's a young girl about in her mid-twenties who's having her 'power-nap' after having her lunch. Suddenly her sleep gets disturbed after hearing some noises coming from the kitchen. She, with cat-paws went into the kitchen and-**

 **Girl1-** Yeh kya horaha h ******* **?**

 **Girl2(age about 19-20) gets horrified on seeing her elder sis standing just behind her!**

 **Girl2-** K..kuch nhi di...main toh bas...

 **Girl1-** Haan haan...tum toh bas?

 **Girl2-** Wohhh...

 **Girl1-** "chocolate kha rahi thi" **(she completed her incomplete sentence)**

 **Now Girl1 started scolding her (Girl2). But, this so called 'Scolding' stopped when the doorbell rang. Girl2 rushed to open the door. A handsome man came inside.**

 **Man-** Arre kya hua **Sulagna**? Tumhare chehre ka rang kyu utra hua h?

 **Sulagna (Girl2)-** Di ne pakarliya firse...

 **Man (While ruffling her hair)-** Aww...koi nhi... **(he removed something from his pocket)** Yeh dekho...main tumhare liye kya laya hu?

 **Sulagna-** OMG **Kavin** jeeju! CHOCOLATES! Aap kitne achhe ho!

 **Kavin (while raising his false collars)-** Woh toh main hu hi! **(pause)** BTW, **Isha** kaha h? Dikh nhi rahi...?

 **Sulagna-** Kitchen mein hogi shayad... **(She said while teasing him)**

 **Kavin went into the kitchen and found her 'Lady Love' preparing chocolate milkshake..**

 **Kavin (While hugging her from back)-** Hmm...toh kya bann raha h Queen?

 **Isha (Girl2)-** Apni Chhotu (Sulagna) ke liye milkshake...bechari naraaz ho gayi h

 **Kavin-** Hmm...but apne is chhotu ke liye kuch nhi banaya tumne? **(He said while pointing his own face)**

 **Isha-** Nhi...yeh sirf maine apni pyari si princess ke liye hi banaya h **(And she smiled)**

 **Kavin smiled and again hugged her from behind. Isha turned and faced Kavin. He slightly caressed her cheek with his left hand. She shivered a bit. Kavin looked at her lips. He was dying to suck those juicy lips with his. Isha got his intention. She shut her eyes tightly. Kavin moved his lips closer to hers. More closer. More closer. They were only 'CENTIMETRES' apart.**

 _ **Dheeme dheeme jal rahi thi khwaishein**_  
 _ **Dil mein dabi, ghut rahi farmaaishein**_

 _ **Banke dhuaan wo**_  
 _ **Tujh tak jaa pahunchi, parvardigara..**_  
 _ **Deewangi ki hadd maine nochi o parvardigara**_

 _ **Ye fitoor mera laaya mujhko hai tere kareeb**_  
 _ **Ye fitoor mera rehmat teri**_  
 _ **Ye fitoor mera maine badla re mera naseeb**_  
 _ **Ye fitoor mera chahat teri**_  
 _ **O parvardigara, parvardigara**_

 **Suddenly-**

"Maine kuch nhi dekha" **A voice came from the kitchen door.**

 **Kavin and Isha saw 'Sulagna' standing, covering her eyes with her palms.**

 **Sulagna (still keeping her eyes closed with her palms)-** Maine sachme kuch nhi dekha...main toh bas yeh chocolate ka wrapper fekhne(throw) aayi thi... **(she had an innocent voice)**

 **Kavin-** Koi baat nhi Sulagna, agar tumne kuch dekh bhi liya toh koi baat nhi...tum bhi ab chhoti nhi rahi...tumko bhi ab koi life partner dhund lena chhayiye... **(he stopped with a playful tap on his arm from Isha)**

 **Isha-** Nhi Sulagna...not now..abhi pehle tum apni padhai complete karogi and then job phir jab settle ho jaugi tab sochenge

 **Kavin-** Achha baba theek h **(To Sulagna)** Suna? no Boy-Friend now?

 **Sulagna-** Yes jeeju **(she said smilingly)**

 **Kavin (After some time)-** Achha ab jaldi se ready hojao...chalo sab milke shopping pe chalte h

 **Isha-** Shopping kyu bhai? **(keeping her hands on her waist)**

 **Kavin (wrapping his one arm on her shoulder)-** Madam, aaj aapka B'day h and aapko shayad aapke College Friend aur mere pyaare se Senior Inspector Daya Sir ne invite kiya h apne ghar pe?

 **Isha-** Haan...so toh h...

 **Sulagna-** Haan toh chalo na di...

 **Isha-** Ok...chalo

 **...**

 **DLF Place (5PM)**

 **Kavin was standing, holding around 5-6 shopping bags. They were of Isha and Sulagna. Kavin was now cursing himself that why he asked them (Isha-Sulagna) for shopping. The girls were inside in an apparel store and Kavin was standing outside. He saw both of them coming carrying a bag. Kavin got horrified on seeing another bag.**

 **Kavin-** Yeh kya h? main aur nhi pakad sakta...already 5-6 pakar ke baitha hu

 **Sulagna-** Oh com'on jeeju..yeh aapke liye Ishu di ke taraf se ek return gift h **:)**

 **Kavin smiled and said,** "Iski kya zaroorat thi?"

 **Isha-** Zaroorat thi Kavin...tum hum dono ke liye kitna karte ho...itna toh hum kar hi sakte h na?

 **Sulagna-** Aur haan, yeh aaj aap party mein pehnoge..

 **Kavin-** Theek h maataye...ab hum ghar chale? Tum dono ko ready hone mein bhi phir ek aur ghanta lagega...

 **All of them giggled and moved towards the parking.**

 **...**

 **DaReya Home(5:45PM)**

 **Daya and Shreya were decorating the house. Daya suggested Shreya of putting 'Purple Balloons' as it was Isha's favourite colour. So, Shreya was standing on a stool and Daya was handing her the balloons. But suddenly her stool got disbalanced and she was about to fall but Daya caught hold of her. They have a sweet eye lock.**

 ** _Ye fitoor mera laaya mujhko hai tere kareeb_**  
 ** _Ye fitoor mera rehmat teri_**  
 ** _Ye fitoor mera maine badla re mera naseeb_**  
 ** _Ye fitoor mera chahat teri_**  
 ** _Parvardigara…_**

 **Shreya was the first one to come back to trance. She moved a little in hope that Daya will release her. But no. Instead he held her more tightly and squeezed her arms a bit. Shreya was undergoing some unusual feelings inside her. She closed her eyes. Daya was looking at her with full love & lust. Daya made her stand properly and ascended his hands towards her face. He caressed her cheeks. Gradually they turned blood red. Daya moved his face closer to hers. Their lips met and they had a passionate kiss. They broke apart when they needed air. Daya and Shreya, both had a cute eye-lock. They were lost in each others eyes. They loved this feeling of being lost in each other's eyes. Again Shreya being the first one, moved a little. Daya also came back to trance and then they continue with the decorations.**

 **...**

 **RajVi Home(6:00PM)**

 **Rajat was inside the washroom and Purvi was dressed up in a 'Royal Blue and White Combo' Evening gown. Purvi was sitting in front of the dressing table and was combing her hairs. Rajat came out from the washroom and was mesmerised to see Purvi. According to him, she was looking 'Angelic' though she didn't apply any make-up. Rajat slowly ascended to his 'Lady Love' and hugged her from behind. Purvi got a shock as she didn't notice Rajat coming out from the washroom. Rajat moved his hands towards her neck and made them go down. But, Purvi kept her left hand on his hands and they stopped. Purvi nodded no, Rajat nodded yes.**

 **Purvi (softly)-** Rajat...please abhi nhi...abhi hume nikalna h na?

 **Rajat (making a 'Fake Angry Face')-** Purviiiiii

 **Purvi (turning naughty)-** Rajjjuuuuu

 **Rajat (now becoming serious)-** Purviii! Yaar...you know na that I just hate that name!

 **Purvi (calmly)-** I was just kidding you Rajat.

 **Rajat (being stubborn)-** I'm not a kid that you'll say "I was just kidding you Rajat" **(He said while imitating her)**

 **Purvi laughed at his reply.**

 **Rajat-** Hass (laugh) kyu rahi ho?

 **Purvi-** Rajat..hahaha...aap na sachme yaar...haha..aap seriously ek bachhe ho...

 **Rajat made a pout.**

 **Purvi-** Achha baba aap mere Rajat...khush?

 **Rajat-** bohot khush.

 **Purvi-** Achha ab chale? warna late ho jayenge!

 **Rajat-** Chalo...

 **...**

 **Isha's House (6:15 PM)**

 **As usual, the girls were getting ready and Kavin was waiting for them.**

 **Kavin (while knocking the door where, the girls were changing clothes)-** Girls! jaldi karo na please...late ho jayenge...hume 7 o'clock pohoch na h and its already 6:15!

 **Sulagna-** Jeeju...bas 2 minute aur...pakka! tab tak aap gadi nikaliye..

 **Kavin nodded his head in disappointment and moved away to take out the car from the garage.**

 **After around 5 more minutes,**

 **Two girls came out from the room...both of them were wearing evening gowns. Isha was in a purple colour gown and Sulagna wore a black one. Isha locked the house and then, both of them sat on the car. Kavin was mesmerised to see his 'Lady Love'.**

 **Kavin-** Ishu...bohot pyaari lag rahi ho tum **(with this she blushed and looked down)**

 **Sulagna-** Ahem..ahem

 **Kavin jerked a little and said (to Sulagna)-** Tum toh angel lag rahi ho...sachme!

 **Sulagna (while smirking)-** Bas bas Jeeju! pehle aapko didu ko tareef karne se fursat mile phir araam se tareef karna meri! **;)**

 **Sulagna and Isha smiled.**

 **Kavin (while blushing like girls)-** Aaahhmm...Sulagna...choro na yaar...chalo ab chalte h warna late ho jayenge...

 **Again Isha and Sulagna smiled on seeing how Kavin was changing the topic.**

 **...**

 ** DaReya Home (6:45pm)**

 **Shreya was in the kitchen and Daya was setting the cushion covers for the sofa.**

"Ting-Tong"

 **Shreya (shouting from the kitchen)-** Daya...please dekhiye darwaze par kon h!

 **Daya-** Abhi aaya!

 **Daya opened the door. As soon as he opened the door, he got a bone crushing hug from his beloved sister- Purvi. He also hugged her back.**

 **Daya-** Kaisi h meri chhoti? **(while caressing her hair)**

 **Purvi (still in the hug)-** Aapki chhoti toh ekdum mast...aap batayiye...mere bhaiyya kaise h?

 **Daya-** Tere bhaiyya bhi bilkul mast...

 **Suddenly-**

"Ahem-Ahem...kya hum andar aasakte h"

 **Daya-Purvi broke from the hug and saw Rajat standing with a smile.**

 **Daya (embarrassed)-** Arre...sorry...andar aao na...

 **RajVi entered inside and Shreya came into the drawing while wiping her hands with the pinafore she was wearing.**

 **Shreya (while pulling Purvi from her arm)-** Oye! yaha baithi-baithi kya kar rahi h? chal kitchen mein...mujhe teri help chhayiye...

 **Purvi (while jerking Shreya's hands)-** Oye! main na aarahi teri help karne! Shaadi ke baad pehli baar aayi hu yaha...mujhe apne bhaiya ke sath baithne de! **(She said while cuddling close to Daya)**

 **Daya and Rajat smiled on her antics and Shreya kept her hands on her waist.**

 **Shreya-** Huh!

 **Rajat (while getting up)-** Arre Shreya muh kyu fulati ho? Chalo main help kar deta hu tumhara...

 **Shreya-** Arre Sir...its okay main kar lungi... **(while glaring at Purvi)**

 **Rajat-** Arre chalo-chalo...ab zyaada nakhre mat dikhao...

 **With this, Rajat and Shreya went in the kitchen and Daya-Purvi stayed out.**

 **Suddenly door bell rang and Purvi got up to open the door.**

 **As soon as Purvi opened the door, she received a warm hug from Isha..**

 **Isha-** Purvi...kaisi h tu? Mujhe bhuli toh nhi na?

 **Purvi-** Arre tujhe kaise bhul sakti hu 'Prankster'?

 **Isha (while parting from hug)-** hahaha **:D**

 **As soon as Isha parted, she received another hug from Sulagna.**

 **Sulagna-** Purvi Di...kaisi h aap?

 **Purvi-** Main toh bilkul theek...meri princess kaisi h?

 **Sulagna-** Main bhi achhi di...

 **Kavin-** Ahem..Ahem...

 **Purvi-** Kavin Sir aap yaha?

 **Kavin (smiles)-** haan kyu nhi aasakta?

 **Purvi-** Arre..nhi nhi aisi baat nhi h **(and she smiles)**

 **Purvi moved aside and KaviSha entered along with Sulagna. They settled themselves on the sofa.**

 **After Some time,**

 **Daya entered from the kitchen with a big cake in his hand. Everyone hooted and started clapping. He placed the cake on the centre table and handed the knife to Isha. Kavin and Sulagna stood on her either sides. Rest of them stood circling them. Rajat lit up the candle. Isha was about to sniff out all the candles but stopped with a voice.**

 **Sulagna-** Ek second please ruko!

 **Everyone looked towards her as if she had committed a crime.**

 **Sulagna-** M..mera matlab 'Selfie' toh li hi nhi..

 **Everyone laughed and Daya brought his 'Selfie-Stick' from his room. He then connected it with his IPhone. Everyone stood in a straight line and said "Cheese" and 'Snap' a picture was clicked.**

 **After their 'photo-session' finally Isha cut the cake and the celebration began.**

 **Everyone started singing-**

 **_Happy Birthday to you_**

 **_Happy Birthday to you_**

 ** _Happy Birthday to you, Isha_**

 ** _Happy Birthday to you_**

 ** _Baar baar_** ** _yeh din aaye,_**

 ** _baar baar ye dill gaaye_**

 ** _Tum jiyo hazaaron saal,_**

 ** _yahi hai meri aarzoo_**

 ** _Happy Birthday to you_**

 ** _Happy Birthday to you_**

 ** _Happy Birthday to you_**

 ** _Happy Birthday to you..._**

 **After that everyone shouted**

 _ **Happy Birthday Isha...**_

 **And Sulagna twisted the 'Birthday Popper'! Everyone hooted...**

 **...**

 **After partying till late night, all of them went back to their respective houses.**

 **...**

 **After about 5 years**

 **A young woman was sitting on 'their' bed. Many 'photo-albums' were scattered. Suddenly a young man came.**

 **Man-** Kya kar rahi ho **Isha**?

 **Isha-** Kuch nhi **Kavin** ...bas kuch purane pictures dekh rahi thi...

 **Kavin-** Ohh..

 **He saw a pic and showed it to Isha.**

 **Kavin-** Yeh dekho Isha...yeh photo yaad h?

 **Isha (while taking the photo from his hand)-** Is pic ko kaise bhul sakti hu bhala? Woh toh mera Best B'day tha...

 **In that photo, Daya was standing at the front. After him, Shreya...then Isha, then Sulagna, then Purvi, then Rajat and then Kavin. All of them had a beautiful smile on their lips.**

 **Kavin hugged her and said** "These **memories** will **last forever** in our minds"

 **~The Beginning~**

* * *

 **A/N-** **Finally done with it! It took me two months to write! Yes, you all read it correct...it took me two months.**

 **So, the unknown couple about which I was talking was KaviSha (Kavin-Isha)...hope ki sabko achha laga? Pls do tell me in your reviews.**

 **Ishu Diiii phirse aapko 'Happy wala B'Day'! Luv uuu :***

 **And, Mehul, tumhe bhi Happy wala B'day...I know kal h tumhara B'day but you know na I won't be at home so isiliye aaj hi wish kar rahi hu :)**

 **Ok bbye everyone**

 **Tkcr and God Bless!**

 **~RajVi Fan 123 aka Ishu di's Chottu ;)**


End file.
